Choices (Malec)
by Shin Sankai
Summary: What if, Alec had to kill a warlock? Seems all simple right? No problem at all? But what if, it was his first warlock killing after having been with Magnus for months now? Just how does Alec handle himself?


**Choices**

By: Shin Sankai

#

Isabelle Lightwood could hear the distinct but faint clanging sounds of metal against metal, her senses heightened as she just disposed of her last demon. She let out a sigh and brushed a strand of messy hair from her eyes.

"Routine check my ass..." She scathingly muttered to herself as she left the last room down the hallway to head for the main staircase back near the entrance of this supposedly abandoned mansion and towards where the faint clanging sounds of battle were coming from, which of course was upstairs.

She'd been heading out to do a normal patrol, but had the imploring eyes and stubbornness of her big brother Alec to contend with as he refused to let her go on her own. Though she had rolled her eyes and griped about it a little earlier, now though, she was thankful she had backup with her, though he was currently clearing the second floor.

Jace had also wanted to come, he heading towards the weapons room to 'gear up' but Alec had told him no. She wasn't sure if something had happened between the two parabatai but ended up telling Jace not to worry as it was "routine" after all and with Clary injured it was best he stay with her and watch over her.

Of course their blonde adoptive brother frowned as Alec picked up two seraph blades for possible hand to hand combat, just in case was his reasoning since again, that is usually what they had Jace for.

'Call me if anything happens, got it?' The shorter of the two parabatai demanded and Alec gave a nod, slapped Jace on the shoulder and then the two Lightwood siblings were off.

Izzy had just ascended the massive staircase when a sudden yell caught her ears, turning her blood cold as she knew that yell, it being very rare, but it was Alec's.

No one could ever say Isabelle Lightwood was not good at multitasking as she took the stairs two or three at a time, even in her high heeled boots whilst pulling her phone from her tight jeans as she text Jace at lightning speed:

'COME NOW. ALEC. TRACK MY PHONE.' Short, sharp and straight to the point.

"ALEC!?" Isabelle couldn't help but call out, slightly puffed as she sped down the darkened hallway, scanning the rooms to see a lot of dead bodies along her way.

It was like her and Alec had magically stumbled upon a gathering, a possible uprising, though slightly small, but still one that could have done quite a bit of damage.

"No, no, no, no, no... Please..." She heard a faint deep voice plead down the hallway and towards a large room with double doors. Izzy picked up her pace, this damn hallway feeling like it was going on for miles as she listened to her big brother's imploring voice. Just what was happening in that room where he had no backup with him since she'd been downstairs dealing with a dozen other demons, though from having seen the bodies, it clearly looked like Alec had fought double, possibly triple that! "Please don't make me do this!" Came the sudden shout just as Isabelle got to the double doors, her eyes trying to refocus at there being hardly any lighting in what appeared to be a massive ballroom.

The hairs at the back of Isabelle's neck stood on end as she listened to Alec's battle cry, though it seemed to be filled with utter anguish and then there was a blood curdling scream. It was around ten seconds later, as Izzy dashed inside, before she found her heaving brother standing over a lifeless body, blood dripping from the seraph blade clutched within his knuckle white hand before it cluttered to the wooden floorboards.

"Alec..." She called softly out to him, hand out as she brushed it against his clenched bicep but recoiled when he shrugged her off. Her dark brown eyes scanned over him in the darkness, deciding to pull a witchlight out to give them and the surrounding area more light and shifted her eyes all over her heaving brother who was still staring down at the dead body at his feet. He seemed to have a few cuts and was sure to have some bruising later on too, but nothing an iratze couldn't heal quickly for him. "Alec, are you alright?" She tried reaching her brother again, but rustling from a darkened area had her on edge as she turned around, whip at the ready, and her witchlight raised in hand as she poured lighting over to that area. A small child was curled in a corner, shaking and crying, head tucked into updrawn knees. "Alec there's a..."

"I know..." His voice held no emotion, but when his crystal blue eyes flickered over to her, they were awash with mixed emotions she hadn't seen in them in... Actually Isabelle wasn't sure she'd ever seen such pain like that in her big brother before. "She's a warlock Izzy." She carefully made her way over to Alec once more, leaving the child where they were for now as her focus would always be her family first no matter what. She stepped up to Alec, her eyes shifting from his frowning face to the dead body at his feet once more. "He's a warlock too. No, he w_as _a warlock."

"Alec I don't..." Izzy stopped herself when she finally took the situation in. An adult warlock and a mass of demons seemed to have kidnapped a child. A warlock child. A magical child who she was sure they were trying to manipulate, much like someone else they knew of. The only way for Alec to guarantee said child's safety was to illuminate the threat. And that threat was one of her own kind. "Alec..."

"Shut up!" Her large brown eyes widen at hearing such words fall from her brother's lips. She'd never seen him react in such a way before. She knew her big brother would protect everything and anyone to his last dying breath, hating the killing they did, but knowing it was necessary to do so, but tonight, tonight it was different.

"You were doing your job. You didn't have a choice."

"There is _always_ a choice!" Alec spat the words out. "I took his life." Not an 'it' or 'this downworlders' but 'his'. Isabelle chewed on her bottom lip, trying to make sense of the sudden change in her brother's attitude.

Suddenly, there was a massive commotion currently happening downstairs, Isabelle knowing Jace had arrived with backup, but of course it wasn't necessary, though it was nearly pitch black throughout the entire mansion so who knows what kind of intel could be found, so in all honesty, the more hands the merrier when it came to clean up and searching for clues.

"Alec," Izzy shook her head of Jace's yelling downstairs, he demanding she or Alec alert him to their presence, but for now, her gaze shifted back to the dead body at Alec's feet. "We've killed plenty of times before, so why..." Isabelle finally stopped, eyes narrowing slightly as she focused more on the dead downworlder at her brothers feet. The dead _warlock_ at her brother's feet.

"Magnus will understand." Isabelle jolted on the spot, watching her brother carve a rune into his hand before he bolted towards the glass window. "ALEC!" She couldn't help but yell, listening to the glass smash against her brother's tall and slightly hunched form as he leapt right through it! Panic filled her instantly, even if she knew what the rune was as she rushed to the large and now very smashed up window that Alec had thrown himself through to flee the mansion in his erratic behaviour.

"IZZY!" Jace yelled as he bolted into the room and to her side, chest puffing for air. They could barely make out Alec disappearing into the night. "What happened?" Jace questioned her as she gazed up at him, shaking her head for now as she slowly picked up Alec's dropped blade and then carefully made her way towards the sobbing child that she had momentarily forgotten about.

#

Two Days Later...

"We can't keep her here like a prisoner." Isabelle sat in Alec's office, along with Jace, Clary, Inquisitor Herondale and her parents of all people. "Don't you think she has suffered enough as it is?"

"Does she still refuse to talk?" The Inquisitor calmly voiced.

"Would you talk to us?" Isabelle snapped back, ignoring the silent glare from her father. "You've poked and prodded her in the infirmary for over a day. And interrogated her like she were a guilty party for that matter too!"

"She's a warlock."

"And a child!" Izzy fisted her hands to try and calm herself down. "She's part of a race that has helped us countless times when needed and don't forget we are currently at peace with them!" Izzy snapped again. "Our people have never been close to the warlocks due to all the killing that happened years ago." Izzy almost felt a little pleased at the frown on Inquisitor Herondale's face as she brought up a piece of the 'dark past' that no one was meant to talk about. "And yet, now we are. And don't forget Inquisitor, it is thanks to that High Warlock of Brooklyn and just who he is in a serious relationship with for bringing peace to our races." Brown eyes took a sideways glance at her parents, who to their credit, did not flinch at the blatant comment she made about a centuries old warlock and their eldest child being romantically involved.

"And where is Alec Lightwood?"

"Sleeping." Izzy quickly reasoned with the Inquisitor. "He was injured from taking on thirty demons alone and is not to be disturbe."

"And what is it you propose we do with the warlock child?"

"Return her to her people for her own health and safety since she's not eating or talking to us and therefore we are doing nothing but harming her more. Or more importantly, she needs to be taken to the High Warlock like I said we should have done in the beginning." Izzy huffed out as her hands were on her hips now. "I highly doubt he'd take kindly to this type of behaviour to a child of his kind." Izzy's dark brown eyes glanced around the room. "We wouldn't want an all powerful warlock such as Magnus Bane, who heavily influences the Children of the Moon and the Children of the Night, on our bad side now would we?"

"Izzy..." Jace tried to interject but it seemed she was on the warpath as she gave him a death glare that told him to shut up as she was handling this.

"Very well. Return the child to Warlock Bane. Once things have calmed down we will request his services to interview the child." Izzy bit back a scathing remark as the Inquisitor left the office with her parents.

When the door clicked closed, Izzy found golden eyes boring into her dark ones. "You just lied your ass off to the Inquisitor."

"I did not."

"Sleeping?" Izzy rolled her eyes at that. Okay, so yes, she'd bent the truth a bit there.

"I'm not telling the Inquisitor that the current Head of the Institute is missing." Izzy rolled her eyes knowing Jace would do the very same thing. "I couldn't see just what type of injuries Alec had, if he did have any, and remember he did jump through the bloody window on the second floor of a mansion too." Izzy huffed once more as she took a seat next to a rather quiet Clary.

"Maybe he's with Magnus?" Jace questioned, practically hearing the hope within his own voice.

"He wouldn't turn off his phone for two days straight even if he was at Magnus'." Izzy watched Jace begin to pace, her eyes (and Clary's) observing as he brushed absently at his parabatai rune under his grey shirt. "He's not...hurt is he?" Golden eyes snapped back to look at two very important women in his life.

"I... I'm not sure..." Jace sat on the coffee table in front of the two women, a tiny grin forming on his lips as each one took hold of one of his hands. "He still won't let me track him." Jace sighed tiredly since he'd not slept a wink since watching Alec run off into the night to lord knows where. "I know he is hurting, I can feel that, but I don't know if its physical or emotional or what. Its so damn frustrating."

"Imagine how Alec constantly felt every time you got in over your head and stubbornly refused his help."

"I didn't always refuse his help..." Jace mumbled childishly back.

"True, but remember that time when you had to have Raj as your partner on a hunt?" Jace couldn't help the shudder as he remembered the crap mission which ended up with him having a massive laceration on his back where he'd been laid up for nearly a week in the infirmary afterwards. It was partially why he and Raj never saw eye to eye these days. He was meant to have his back, but hadn't, and that had been the result. Alec hadn;t been with him as he was called to Alicante and was unaware of the hunt being sanctioned and upon his return he'd not left his bedside for a second as it took multiple iratze's and a crap load of rest before Jace was up and about again.

The two parabatai had promised each other they wouldn't ever go on a hunt without the other. And whilst this had been 'routine patrolling' it hadn't turned out that way and now Jace's guilt was eating him up inside for not being there for Alec.

"Izzy..." Jace's usually strong and arrogant voice was but a whisper. "Tell me he's alright, wherever he is, Alec's alright, isn't he?" Tears welled up in Izzy's eyes at the almost lost look in Jace's gaze.

How these boys loved each other and yet frustrated each other at the same time. She leapt from her seated position, wrapping her arms around her blonde brother and held him close, he doing the same to her as well.

Isabelle didn't have a parabatai so couldn't understand the bond shared, but she'd never seen Jace this lost and worried before. "I'm going to the one person who can help us." She hadn't wanted to give Jace false hope and instead opted for this.

"Magnus..." Jace mumbled the High Warlock's name, standing to his full height, along with Clary, as Izzy was heading to the door. "Let me come..." His request was met with the shake of her head.

"In case he returns on his own, he'll seek you out first Jace, so I need you to be here." Izzy pried the door open. "I'm not going alone to Magnus' either."

"Oh!" Clary finally piped up in realisation. "She does only seem comfortable with you so we completely understand." Clary placed her hand within Jace's as he was about to protest once more. "Izzy will let us know the minute she hears anything about Alec. And we'll do the same if he comes back to the Institute first."

Without a backwards glance Isabelle made her way to her bedroom, giving a quiet knock before entering. She had refused multiple times to place a young and very scared child in one of their holding cells and had taken it upon herself to watch the young warlock within her own quarters.

Her brown eyes focused on the youngster huddled in the corner of the room, eyes darting over to her as she quickly gathered some items and then squat down so as not to scare her anymore then what she was.

"I'm sorry its taken me so long to get you to better safety, but if you come with me now, I'm going to take you to the best person who'll make sure you will be safe for the rest of your life." Izzy watched the child's head pop up, chin on her updrawn knees as she stared across the room at her. "The man who saved you, the one dressed in black with the bright blue eyes, he trusts this man with his very life, and he wouldn't ever allow you to be placed into anyone else's care but his." Izzy felt a smile reach her lips as the little girl rose to her feet, shuffling over to her, but still utterly scared about the situation she'd unknowingly found herself in. "His name is Magnus and he's just like you." Izzy held out her hand, relief flooding her features as the youngster took her hand and carefully she rose to her full height, heading out of her quarters and down the hallway.

Isabelle noticed the young girl was constantly looking around, as though she were trying to find something, but never thought much more on it as she glamoured the both of them and then left the Institute behind and escorted the youngster towards Magnus' loft.

#

A resident of Magnus' loft apartment was just leaving the building and it allowed Izzy the chance to slip inside, making her way up to the Penthouse where she knocked on the door.

It was then she realised perhaps she should of called ahead as there was a possibility that Magnus was out doing other High Warlock duties but a sigh of relief escaped her lips when there was some faint shuffling from behind the door. The lock went and then the door swiftly opened to reveal the dashing warlock in front of her.

"Isabelle, to what do I owe..." Magnus drifted off as he shifted his gaze to the little girl at Izzy's side, she completely petrified as her dark blue eyes looked up at him. Izzy was but a spectator as she observed Magnus take barely a second to register just who was at her side as he dropped to his knees.

"Hello there Sweetness." Izzy felt her breath catch as this was the first time she was seeing Magnus' cat eyes. She had listened to Alec comment on them to her, remembering her sweet brother's light blush as he said they were the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen and by the angel, Isabelle had to agree with him. They were so unique and rare and then there was the power that was masked behind them too. It made a shiver rush down Izzy's spine. She could totally understand why her brother was continuously captivated by this warlock.

She blinked a couple of times as Magnus gave the young girl a sweet gentle smile, watching as she let go of her hand and stepped forward, Magnus' calming presence automatically making her reveal her own marker to the High Warlock in front of her.

Izzy watched on in fascination as dark blue eyes brightened and sparkled like sapphires in the sun, but then she could almost see the colours of the ocean in their depths as well. The young warlock had only revealed herself once before, but even so, Izzy found her breath catching again. She'd never seen the scales before, as both she and Magnus watched them shimmer like diamonds as they shifted between blues, purples and silver as they appeared on her left check, neck and shoulder region and then down her left arm. Even her black hair had also adjusted as it now had blue highlights streaking through it too. The blueness enveloping the youngster really did remind Izzy of her dear big brother's eyes.

"Magnus, this is Sapphire." Izzy finally found her voice as Magnus' now glamoured eyes peered up at her as he was still crouched to be eye level with the young warlock at her side. It was the only name Izzy could think of when she saw the depths of the youngsters eyes. "She's been through quite a scary ordeal and I was finally able to bring her to your place." Magnus rose to his full height, confusion clear as day on his face at how she worded that. "Sapphire is not really talking much...or eating either. She keeps looking for someone but..." Magnus stepped away from his front door, watching as the quiet and very cute girl slowly walked into his home, cautiously looking around before spotting Chairman Meow. Magnus gave a slight grin as she seemed to bounce over to his slumbering cat in seconds flat. His dear Chairman was definitely a soothing balm as the little girl sat on his couch and pet his slumbering and now purring cat.

"Where did you find her?"

"On a routine patrol which turned into quite the fight." Izzy let out a sigh. "We've been trying to sort through what we found at this mansion and from what we can gather, she'd been held hostage for over a month." Izzy watched Magnus frown. From the looks of it, he'd not heard any word about a warlock child having gone missing so this only meant she probably wasn't from New York. "She was held prisoner by demons and...by an adult warlock." She watched a darkness fall over Magnus' glamoured eyes at this news. "She's not talking to us, which I totally get, but from what we gather, she'd been tortured."

"Oh my..."

"It was just a routine check, but Alec and I stormed the mansion in the end. I swear there were over 40 demons so who knows just what they were trying to do to her." At the mention of his lovely shadowhunter, Magnus suddenly realised just _who_ wasn't here.

"Alec..." Izzy watched the High Warlock of Brooklyn's attitude change in seconds, hand gripping his silk shirt over his heart. "Where is he Isabelle? Has something..." Izzy quickly eased Magnus' terrible thoughts as she shook her head.

"The last I saw him, he was alive." Magnus visibly sighed, but then instantly felt his shoulder tense at the vagueness of her response.

"Wait, the last you saw of him?"

"Its nearly been 3 days since we last heard from Alec." Izzy chewed on her bottom lip as Magnus' eyes narrowed at this news. It was almost like he were telling her why she hadn't called him the minute Alec had disappeared. "Jace is beside himself with worry. Actually, we all are."

"What about a tracking rune?"

"Alec is rejecting it. We've tried multiple times to no avail." Izzy gulped down the lump in her throat. "Jace and Alec's parabatai rune is still intact, but we've no idea if Alec's injured since we cannot find him. I thought he just needed some time. I was hoping he was here with you, but clearly not."

"Dearest Isabelle," Magnus began as he placed his comforting hands on her shoulders. "Perhaps you should start from the beginning?" He drew the beauty into his home, door closing behind them with a resonating click.

"Alec killed a warlock." Ok, so not quite the beginning, but she seriously needed to blurt it out before it ate at her insides. All Magnus gave her was a raised eyebrow. "I wasn't there when it happened as I was on the ground floor, but Alec had to do it, in order to save Sapphire's life."

"And that's bad because..."

"Magnus, you know Alec will always protect those that need protecting." He nodded his head at that. A defenceless child would always be both of their undoing if Magnus were being truthful. "And whilst we've killed all sorts of demons and downworlders, this is Alec's first warlock after meeting you." Magnus shifted his gaze to a worried Isabelle. "Alec is the strongest shadowhunter I know. So much so I never thought I'd ever see him rattled but after meeting you, and dating you, killing a warlock has really affected him."

It didn't take Magnus long to catch on to what Izzy was saying. "He thinks I'm going to treat him differently? For killing a warlock?" Magnus watched her nod her head, pain clearly evident in her eyes.

"You should have seen him Magnus... The look on his face, it was like he killed a part of you, like he had your blood on his hands. I've never seen him like that."

"Isabelle..."

"Magnus, I know the both of you have been up and down in your relationship, but Alec would move heaven and earth to ensure he remains at your side." Magnus watched Izzy's eyes well up with tears for her big brother. "I've never seen Alec like this before. I've never seen him in love before. And he does Magnus, even if he hasn't said it yet, he loves you so much."

"Isabelle..."

"This...this incident, I'm scared of what he might do...or what he's done since we cannot get in contact with him. His phone is off too and..."

"Please tell me you brought something of his with you so I can use my warlock tracking to locate him?" Magnus interrupted Isabelle's rambling as he had heard quite enough. Of course there was much more that needed to be voiced, but right now, for Magnus, top priority was finding his lovely shadowhunter.

"I did." Magnus watched as Izzy produced a seraph blade. He knew Alec rarely used blades, preferring his bow, but he was still a skilled swordsman and if in a pinch he would definitely revert to them. Magnus took notice of the blood on it instantly and knew it was the blood of the deceased warlock.

Without a second thought, Magnus took hold of said blade, it pulsating with light and reacting to his demon blood. He grit his teeth, grunting as the pain wasn't exactly pleasant, as he of all people should not be touching "angelic weapons" but in mere minutes, his cat eyes flashed when images of his anxiety driven shadowhunter came to him. And much to Magnus' relief, Alec wasn't that far away, though he looked absolutely terrible which broke his heart.

He'd been so busy with numerous orders and also having to head out of town for a couple of days that he and Alec hadn't spoken or messaged each other for nearly five days now. It ate at Magnus' insides that as powerful as he was, he didn't have a clue what his lovely shadowhunter was currently going through.

Magnus vowed to never be in this situation again and promptly dropped the blade, when his location locked onto Alec sitting high on a particular bridge and listened to the weapon clutter to his floor.

"Magnus, your hand!" Izzy cried out, noticing his golden-bronze skin was now black and charred and gave off the most putrid burnt smell that wanted to make you gag. She reached out towards the warlock but watched Magnus shy away, hiding his injury behind his back. "I'm sorry, I didn't even think, I just..." Izzy was fumbling through her apology but stopped as the High Warlock shook his head, she not needing to apologise as she was merely worried, and rightly so, for her big brother whom she loved dearly.

Instead of thinking about healing his wound, Magnus created a portal with his other hand and looked back at the little girl. "You'll be safe here Sweetness. I'll be right back, I promise." The little girl gave him a nod before going back to patting Chairman. Magnus shifted his gave back to Isabelle. "Please watch over her while I bring back your brother." Izzy gave a slight nod and then Magnus was gone.

#

Magnus stepped out of his portal and gazed around, he standing on the Brooklyn Bridge and fixed his eyes on the most precious shadowhunter he'd ever met in all his life. "Alexander..." He softly murmured the man's name so as not to scare him since he was tittering over the edge of the railing which sent Magnus heart into his throat. "We've been looking for you." What else could he say? After all, Magnus felt it wasn't his place to start reassuring the eldest Lightwood without him admitting to what he'd done in the first place.

"Magnus stop," Alec blurted out, knowing the man was a few metres from his hunched form and didn't want him to be any closer. Any closer and Alec was certain he'd break. He was meant to be the strong one and he didn't want to see pity or anger on Magnus' face and clearly directed at him. "I killed a warlock." Alec chewed on his bottom lip hating the fact that whenever he was in this man's presence he couldn't or wouldn't hide his feelings from him. They had promised each other not push each other away when things got tough.

"A very bad warlock." Magnus tried to voice with a lot of conviction. He had heard the pain in Alec's voice, his own breath hitching when he observed Alec fist his right hand before slowly, ever so slowly, dragging his pained gaze to his own. Alec had clearly not slept in the past two days and Magnus felt a frown mar his handsome face when he noticed blood stains on Alec's olive green shirt and dry blood which was slowly being washed away by the raindrops slowly falling from the heavens as it had begun to rain. Alec had not used iratze's to heal any of his injuries. Like he were punishing himself for what happened. "This warlock was holding a warlock child against her will and doing unspeakable things to her Alec. He was manipulating her." Magnus took a few steps forward. "I'm sure she reminded you of Madzie."

"Magnus..."

"You did your duty Alexander."

"Magnus..."

"He's not me Alexander." He watched those pretty blue eyes flash across at him.

"He is...was...your kind."

"No kind of mine will ever be acknowledged by me for taking a warlock child, or any child for that matter, hostage."

"Magnus..."

"Alexander, please come back over to this side of the bridge. Back over to safety. You will scare anyone who may find you up here, even if its quite high up."

"I'm glamoured..."

"You're scaring me." He watched anguish filled blue eyes shift to him once more. He watched the precious shadowhunter gasp, and within seconds he was over the railing and standing in front of him.

"Magnus, your hand..." Alec brushed tentative fingers over his charred skin.

"This is the price I pay for needing to track your movements using the seraph blade you wielded. You rejected all tracking from your family, so of course they would come to me." Magnus could see guilt flash across Alec's face, he probably thinking this injury was now his fault too. "I would do it a million times over if it meant making sure you are safe and not thinking of doing something stupid."

"I..."

"Please Alexander," Magnus' voice softly begged the young man in front of him. "I don't hate you for killing that warlock. I never would. So please, lets talk about it...or not talk about it, but either way, its cold and raining, and its ruining my hair." There was a flicker of a smile. Magnus lifted his injured hand and rested it against Alec's chilled cheek, watching his eyes shift to gaze up at him once more. "I love you Alexander." Sure, it wasn't exactly the time for proclamations but Magnus was desperate in a sense. Alec's eyes widened as Magnus' words finally registered in his foggy brain, his lips parted open in shock.

"M-Magnus..."

"Take my hand Alexander." He felt his shoulders ease as Alec's right hand linked with his left one in an instant, possibly using him like a lifeline. "I'll never let go of yours, no matter what happens." With baited breath, Magnus knew his calming voice was working on Alec and watched him lean forward, this being his queue to envelope the shorter boy in his protective arms.

"Magnus..." His heart broke for his oh so strong shadowhunter revealing his vulnerability only in front of him.

"Shh, its alright. I'm here." Alec gripped him tight and Magnus would allow him this moment and his ruined hair and make-up for a few more minutes before he would portal them to his home.

"I'm sorry..." Magnus pressed his lips to Alec's drenched hair, telling him silently that no apologies were necessary.

After several moments of silence, Alec's shudders ceased and he began to collect himself once more, hands brushing over his flushed face and brushing drenched strands of hair out of his eyes. "Just a small warning for you, my dear shadowhunter..." Alec glanced up at Magnus, loving how this all powerful warlock tucked him protectively into his side whilst conjuring up a portal for them with his other hand. Alec always felt safe and warm wherever Magnus was and even more so when the warlock had his arms around him. "Your dear sister is currently in my home, along with the warlock child."

"She's mad isn't she?"

"Maybe a little, but she's more worried then anything. Once you get all cleaned up and warm, I'll be sure to send the _golden boy_ a fire message advising him of your safety as well."

"Now he'll definitely be mad."

"It just shows you how much you are loved."

"Loved..." Alec mumbled softly to himself. He gulped down the lump in his throat as he was sure what he heard, but really wanted Magnus to confirm it. "Did you...did you really say that you love me?" Alec mumbled adorably which sent a smile to Magnus' lips.

"More then you'll ever realise _pretty boy_." Magnus tucked Alec into his side a little more possessively, pressing his lips to Alec's temple before pulling his very drenched and dishevelled self (and Alec) towards the portal as they landed with ease back into his living room. The portal closed behind them soon after.

Magnus only had a few seconds to step to the side before Izzy launched herself into her big brothers arms, Alec quickly returning the embrace as he bent his head and rested it atop of Izzy's, murmuring his apology into her hair. They both listened to the ever so tough Isabelle Lightwood sniffle a little as she pulled away, punching Alec on the chest, earning a grunt from him, for worrying the absolute shit out of her.

"Don't ever do that to me again."

"Sorry Iz..." Alec mumbled before a small squeal broke the intense eye contact between the siblings as Alec shifted his gaze and was a little shocked when the warlock child came rushing over seconds later and hugged his legs.

"Oh!" Izzy murmured in surprise, finally understanding just who the youngster was looking for all this time. Her saviour.

The way the youngster locked onto Alec brought a smile to Magnus' lips as Alec slowly lowered himself to squat to be level with the youngster who was not afraid to show off her 'markers' to Alec or his sister whilst in Magnus' presence.

"Are you alright..." Alec softly voiced, eyes flickering to Izzy as she mouthed the youngsters name that she'd given her. "Sapphire?" His gentle hand ran through her silky jet black and blue hair as she gave an adorable nod.

"Th-Thank you for saving me." Alec glanced at the shocked expression on Izzy's face. Clearly this was the first time she'd heard her speak.

"Any time..." Alec gave a grin of his own, feeling his shoulders ease at this precious little girl before him.

"Why don't you go sit with Chairman once more whilst Alec, Izzy and I discuss some things alright? I'll also get you something to eat since you've not been eating a thing since your...scary ordeal." Sapphire gave a nod as she rushed back to his adorable pet.

"What will you do with her Magnus?" Isabelle asked whilst watching in awe, much like her brother was, as Magnus' blue magic flickered like warm electricity around his hands and then a soft finger snap later and food and drinks were resting on the coffee table.

"Eat whatever you like." Magnus called out to the youngster as she was already peering into the containers to see what was on offer and what would ease her grumbling tummy.

"Magnus..." Izzy drawled on his name since he'd not bothered to answer her previous question. Magnus' eyes flickered to the two Lightwood siblings before fluttering them back over to Sapphire who was munching on a vegetable spring roll.

"I do have an idea..." He voiced mainly to himself but when he found questioning eyes on him, Magnus gave a smile and then magicked up some towels as Izzy finally realised her clothing was starting to stick to her thanks to clinging worriedly to her brother.

Magnus magicked several more for Alec and himself, they forming puddles in his home, which Alec profusely apologised for as he removed his soggy boots and socks and stood on a couple of towels to catch the droplets of water.

"Why don't you have a nice hot shower Alexander. I've already placed spare clothes, black in colour of course, in my ensuite for you." Alec gave a small grin, gripping Izzy's hand for a moment before he headed off down the hallway and towards Magnus' bedroom.

"You'll look after him, won't you Magnus?" Warm brown eyes gazed down at the short woman at his side.

"You needn't even ask that of me dearest Isabelle." He blinked silently as her small pale hand cupped his cheek.

"I like this natural and very dishevelled look on you." Magnus scoffed as he knew his eye-liner was smudged. "I'm sure Alec does too." Of course Magnus knew just what Alec liked, he needn't the man's sister to tell him that. "I'm sorry I didn't contact you earlier as well."

"Isabelle..."

"I've been butting heads with Inquisitor Herondale and..." Magnus placed his index finger to Izzy's red lips.

"Say no more." He was well aware of the Inquisitor. "What is done is done. Most importantly, your brother is safe. He's a little injured, since he hasn't used iratze's but I'll heal those wounds soon enough for him."

"And the emotional ones?"

"I'll help him through those too." Magnus was awarded with a side hug from Izzy as she said she'd give the three of them some space and head back to the Institute. "Even before you step foot out of the building a fire message will have already reached Jace and Clary in regards to Alec's safety." Izzy nodded her head. "I hope you don't mind if I keep him here for a few days?" Izzy did nothing but smile at the warlock. She was already coming up with extra white lies and would definitely keep Jace busy so as not to storm Magnus' penthouse and interrupt her brothers healing process.

#

Later that evening, after showers were done and food was eaten, Magnus had tucked Alec (who had rolled his eyes at the man's insistence) in two mink blankets, the shadowhunter now lying on Magnus' cushy couch. He was slightly raised up, propped on three fluffy pillows and Chairman was curled near his head.

Sapphire, who had also had a bath, was wrapped in her own purple blanket and wrapped protectively in Magnus' embrace, he lounging on the floor near the couch and his head was leant back, eyes closed as Alec fluttered his fingers on his left hand through his now washed and rather plain, dead straight fluffy hair.

"Magnus..."

"Hmm?" He loved his shadowhunter's fingers fluttering through his hair and really didn't want to dispel the current ministrations happening.

Earlier, whilst Sapphire kept herself entertained with Chairman (and food and his large TV) Magnus had sneakily joined a very surprised Alec in the shower. His precious boy of course blushed at seeing Magnus naked, even though they'd both seen each other naked multiple times nowadays, but Alec's reactions to Magnus were still so adorable to the warlock. It made Magnus wonder if Alec would ever get used to such situations and somehow didn't mind if he never did since regardless of the flushed cheeks, the parted lips and the sparkle in those blue eyes, Alec liked seeing him naked very, very much.

"What will happen to Sapphire?"

"I've been thinking over that since Izzy brought her to me."

"And?"

"Truthfully, I want her to stay with me." Alec's fingers stopped stroking his hair, Magnus shifting slightly to glance up at the wide eyed and very surprised look on Alec's face. "Do you...not like the idea?"

"I... This is your home Magnus, you can do whatever you want."

"Any decision I make, is likely to affect you and the relationship we have together Alexander." Magnus watched Alec's eyes drift away from him but then they quickly came back. "I couldn't take in Madzie at the time, but was fortunate enough that Catarina was there for me." Alec nodded at that. "Now it is my time, as I'm ready now, to be there for Sapphire since she doesn't appear to have anyone else." Magnus had sent out fire messages to various cities to try and locate Sapphire's family but to no avail. It appeared she'd been abandoned and then unluckily picked up by a not so nice warlock who wanted to manipulate her and the demons under its ruling. "I was hoping you might...want to do this with me?" Magnus held his breath, never having thought in his centuries of age that he'd ever be in such a position like this or even asking such a loaded question like this either.

"Are you..." Alec faulted. "Are you really asking me to be part of this? A part of your family?" Warmth rushed to Alec's cheeks instantly as Magnus gazed up at him with a warm, gentle and very loving smile on his lips. Alec's heart was pounding a mile a minute as he waited with baited breath for Magnus' answer.

"Life is all about the choices we make Alexander. You chose not to harm Madzie or punish her for what happened at the Institute for she is but a young girl who'd been manipulated and lied to. In the end, Catarina chose to take Madzie in when I believed I wouldn't be good enough to look after her myself. And a few days ago you chose to end a life to save a life, regardless of Sapphire's parentage."

"Magnus..."

"That is who you choose to be Alexander. A protector. Regardless of whether the one that needs protecting is of angel blood, demon blood or even a mundane. You would blow up the very ground you walk on to make things right, to protect those that cannot protect themselves in whatever situation they have found themselves in. It is one of the many things I adore about you."

"Y-You do?"

"I have a rather long list Alexander. Maybe one day I'll _choose_ to tell them all to you." He gave a wink to his cocooned pretty boy.

"Well..."

"When Isabelle came to me in a panic, unable to track you, I chose to hold your angelic blade in my hand, even though the pain was terrible."

"Magnus..."

"Do not look at me like that." Magnus softly voiced as guilt was swimming in Alec's pretty blue eyes. "As I already told you before, I would do it a million times over to make sure that you are safe."

"Is it healed now?" Alec voiced softly. Magnus raised his right hand, not a scratch or burn mark on his golden-bronze skin.

"Perfectly so." A content sigh broke the silence around the two men. "Look at her face?" Magnus whispered contently and Alec shifted his gaze from constantly staring at Magnus to the little girl, she probably a year younger then Madzie if he thought about it as she was pure innocence sleeping comfortably in Magnus' embrace, pink lips slightly parted as she drew in deep breaths. "Sweetness here, has placed her complete trust in us, I cannot let her down." Alec couldn't help the grin on his lips. Magnus had already given her an endearing nickname, just like he'd done to Madzie. The High Warlock was already starting to care for her, love her...

"Magnus..."

"Your choice was the right one Alexander. Regardless of the guilt you feel, never forget this very little life, this precious being in my arms, was saved by _your_ hands." Alec exhaled a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding in and felt his shoulders ease instantly at Magnus' truthful words. This all powerful warlock always made him feel safe and secure no matter what was going on around him. Alec never wanted to loose this feeling. "And if I'm being honest, I think she's already imprinted onto us as her guardians and protectors." Magnus grinned up at Alec who was chewing on his bottom lip, clearly a war was raging in his head, even though it made him so utterly adorable when he did it.

"I..."

"I would be honoured if you wished to choose once more Alexander." Magnus revealed his cat eyes to Alec, noticing the shadowhunters breath catch in his throat and his cheeks flush. Magnus' eyes had never made a single person react like that and he quite liked that it was this beautiful shadowhunter. "A life with me and Sapphire. We are yours for the taking, if you choose to go down that road." Magnus watched as Alec's gaze dropped to some unknown place as he was now lost in thought. Had he gone too far? "Alexander, you do not have to answer me now. Take the time to think things over. It is a very big decision to make after all." Alec gave him a small nod and Magnus wasn't sure if that was an actual yes or whether Alec was just acknowledging what he was saying and silently telling him he'd think it over. Either way, Alec's choice wasn't a rejection so there was that.

Magnus' home fell quiet once more as Sapphire let out a small whimper, clearly nightmares invading her dreams, as she began to shake in Magnus' arms. Alec watched on, heart warming as Magnus pressed his lips to her forehead, pure white magic fluttering from his lips as he murmured some sort of enchantment onto the young girl, Alec watching her restlessness disappear in seconds. Though the words were foreign to Alec, some actually struck a cord with him.

"You've done that to me, haven't you?" Alec watched a ghost of a smile flutter against Magnus' very kissable lips.

"Maybe..."

"Magnus..."

"If ever you are restless, I would move heaven and earth to ensure you got at least 4 to 5 hours of uninterrupted sleep, where nothing could harm you in your dreams." Alec felt his heart flutter for the warlock before him. How the hell did he get so damn lucky? "And besides, you wriggling around in my bed was disrupting my own beauty sleep." Magnus felt his grin widen as Alec let out a tiny chuckle. He observed his dear shadowhunter shuffle a little on the couch, murmuring his name softly into the late evening and that was Magnus' own queue to shift a little and tilt his head up so his adorable boyfriend could kiss him chastely on the lips.

"You're going to be an amazing father to her Magnus."

"I'll definitely not be like mine that is for sure."

"Neither will I." Magnus shifted his gaze back to Alec, his cat eyes slightly wider at the young shadowhunter's grin on his lips, even with the faint blush too. Did Alec just say what Magnus thought he said? "Oh, and one more thing?" Alec took firm grip of Magnus chin as he continued to pepper him with light kisses.

"What?" In all his centuries, no one had ever made Magnus feel the way Alec did.

"I love you too." Sparkling cat eyes was all the response Alec needed, just to see how happy he made this centuries old warlock. Well that and another quick lip-lock, which turned a little heated, but its not like Alec was complaining.

Magnus linked their hands together, lips pressed against the palm of Alec's hand as they basked in their closeness once more.

With time, Alec was sure he would make peace with the fact he'd killed a warlock, knowing no matter the race, even shadowhunter for that matter, he would do it again if it meant saving an innocent life. And then there was the fact that he had his lovely warlock boyfriend who would help him through everything. After all, Magnus had promised to never let go of his hand. And Alec was more then happy to believe those very words right down to his core. Through thick and thin, the ups and the downs, they had each other. And together, they now had Sapphire.

Yeah, he made the right choice for sure.

As Alec heard Magnus confession of love to him flutter through his living space, Alec couldn't help but murmur it in return before feeling his eyes drift closed. He was almost certain now, not so far in the distant future, there was another choice for Alec to make. One where he'd never have to part from these two for the rest of his life.

Though for now, as he breathed in the earthy scent of sandalwood from Magnus and the fresh ocean scent from Sapphire, Alec's life choices were as right as they could ever be in this very moment.

#

End.


End file.
